


Duckbutt and The Cool Loser

by orphan_account



Series: snstober [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It's okay, duckbutt!" Naruto replied cheerfully, winking. "I think you're a cool loser, too.""Naruto, I will push you off of this cliff."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: snstober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Duckbutt and The Cool Loser

**Author's Note:**

> (wowie that title is so trash)
> 
> okie so this is for day one of snstober on twt. i plan on (hopefully) doing as many days as I can !!
> 
> the prompt: stars
> 
> this is kinda all over the place which can be expected from my writing !! and this isn't very long so im sorry for that :((
> 
> i just don't have the attention span to write long fics in one sitting and I wanted to get this out tonight so !! enjoy !!
> 
> oh and if they seem ooc sorry i just like writing sasuke as an easily flustered disaster gay ok? ok

What ifs. 

Sasuke hated them. People constantly spent too much time worrying about the future, about what might happen, about a slim possibility that doesn't exist outside of their mind. Sasuke, albeit begrudgingly, will admit that he used to be one of those monstrous people who worried more than they breathed. He was in a constant state of stress, worrying about this and that and he never made a decision without going through at least twenty different possibilities in his head. It was difficult. His mind always got the best of him, steering him away from possible friendships or good offers and pushing him further and further into an isolation of only the people he could trust and count on: himself.

Slowly, he was falling, until a hand reached down into his dark isolation and pulled him up. That hand belonged to one Naruto Uzumaki, a person who would become the star in his bleak night sky.

At first, Sasuke hated him. How dare this man barge in on his perfectly stable (liar) life like this? Who gave him the right to the title of friend, let alone best friend?

(Who let him into Sasuke's heart with no intention of letting him go?)

But, as time passed, Sasuke found himself looking forward to the nights he would spend with Naruto. Once a week, the overly-excited blond would bring Sasuke out to stargaze in the forest. Originally, when they first met, Naruto would lay down on the sidewalk outside of Sasuke's apartment, scaring his neighbors and annoying the raven immensely until he agreed to go with him to the forest.

(Naruto may act crazy enough to be a serial killer, but Sasuke has seen him cry over accidentally stepping on a snail, so…)

Sasuke had to admit (to himself, at least. Like hell he was gonna tell that loser anything.) that the spot Naruto brought him to was beautiful. They came upon a cliff outside of the forest, which overlooked the city below. From there, you could see everything. Sasuke was in awe of the sky, and the bright twinkles scattered across it. He's never seen so many stars at once.

"This is…" Sasuke swallowed, unable to form the proper words. He's never been good with conversations, not by a long shot. 

"Amazing, right?" Naruto finished for him. 

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto grinned, "That's a relief. I thought you'd think I was a loser or something."

"You are," Sasuke blurted, "but a cool loser, I guess."

"Thank you…?" 

"Oh my god," Sasuke's face turned red in embarrassment, "That's not what I -"

"It's okay, duckbutt!" Naruto replied cheerfully, winking. "I think you're a cool loser, too."

"Naruto, I will push you off of this cliff."

That one night turned into many to come. Once a week, Naruto would come knocking at his door with a backpack filled with a few blankets and some snacks. They would head up to the cliff, with Sasuke humming along occasionally to Naruto's mindless chatter about his day. Sasuke was used to the quiet. He liked it, prefered it over the loud noises of crowds. But, with Naruto chatting on and on about how his friend Kiba massively failed in getting a girl's number earlier in the day, Sasuke found he liked the sound of his voice. Light, full of compassion and purity; an eagerness to take on the world.

He would listen as Naruto talked about his friends, as he told corny jokes and laughed until he accidentally choked on his spit and Sasuke had to pat his back, as he failed to list the constellations in the sky while Sasuke nodded along, because just hearing how excited Naruto was kept him from correcting the blond.

They quickly went from semi-strangers to best friends, until things began to change.

Six months in, Sasuke began to feel something he hadn't before. Whenever Naruto got a bit too close, or he directed a smile at him, Sasuke's heart would race, beating practically out of his chest with an eagerness the raven had never experienced.

His hands would feel clammy and his stomach would erupt with butterflies. His face would heat up and he couldn't think straight.

Sasuke may not be the most active or have much experience in romantic pursuits, but he wasn't an idiot. It was obvious that somehow, some way, Sasuke had developed feelings for Naruto during their time together under the stars. 

Now came the part on what to do with those feelings. 

Sasuke felt fear surge in his chest whenever he thought about confessing. What if Naruto was disgusted? What if he laughed and made fun of Sasuke? Does he even like men? What if he leaves Sasuke and finds someone else to stargaze with? Stargazing was their thing. Sasuke couldn't imagine Naruto hanging out by their spot with anyone else. It hurt to think about, made his chest constrict, twisted his stomach into knots. 

Was he easily replaceable? Would Naruto really give up on him?

(There he goes again, with those twenty ideas that don't exist outside the realm of his mind. One step forward, two steps back. Did he really believe Naruto to be so cruel?)

That night, Sasuke was uneasy and filled with doubt. Naruto's chatter went in one ear and out the other. The blond was constantly shaking his shoulder or waving in front of his face, concern (and was that fear…?) in his eyes as he cracked a joke about Sasuke "having some(one)thing on his mind."

Naruto waved Sasuke away when he tried to help set up the blanket like usual, grinning up at him as he unpacked their stuff.

"You'll probably trip over the blanket you're so distracted, duckbutt!"

Sasuke hned, but let out a silent sigh of relief when Naruto turned away from him to spread out the blanket over the smooth expanse of the cliff. He walked a little closer to the edge, back turned to Naruto, and looked up into the sky, admiring it for probably the millionth time. It never got old. Coming up here, spending time with Naruto, it was the highlight of the night. Nothing could compare.

Speaking of, Sasuke hopes tonight isn't any different than the usual. By that, he means he hopes his stupid feelings don't get in the way of them enjoying each other's company as friends.

Friends… yay.

Sasuke was so screwed.

"We're all set!" Naruto called, grinning as he pulled a bright orange hoodie out of his backpack. He tossed it to Sasuke as the raven turned around, and he caught it - half with his hands and half with his face.

Sasuke pulled the hoodie ove his head without a second thought, even though his face was red by the idea of wearing Naruto's clothes. No way in hell he was passing up the chance to wear Naruto's hoodie, but that didn't mean he didn't get all flustered when he did it. It was intimate, wearing another's clothing - at least, Sasuke believed it to be, in this situation.

Naruto plopped down on his spot, patting the space next to him for Sasuke copy his movements. Sasuke sat down and brought his knees up to this chest, hugging them as he gazed up at the stars.

Naruto was leaning his weight on his palms with his legs stretched out. He sighed in content, "As beautiful as ever, yeah?"

"Yeah," Sasuke murmured, sneaking a glance at him. "Very beautiful."

They say there for a little while in a comforting silence, enjoying the stars and basking in each other's presence. Sasuke couldn't help but to keep stealing glances at Naruto, watching the stars through the reflection of his bright blue eyes.

His heart was rapid, and his hands began to clam up. Sasuke could only hope he could make it the next few hours without exploding.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto tapped on his shoulder.

"Hn," Sasuke turned head to look at him, trying to calm his raging heart while appearing unbothered. 

Naruto pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling away as soon as their lips touched, almost like he was scared to do any more. Sasuke blinked up at him dumbly, his mind short-circuited the minute Naruto leaned in. 

Well, there goes not exploding.

Naruto laughed awkwardly, taking Sasuke's silence as disinterest as he scratched at the back of his head - a nervous tick, Sasuke remembered absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke - I didn't - I mean, I did - but well… sorry," Naruto finished lamely, looking away.

Naruto was… nervous? Upset? That was a first. But why…? 

It hit him like slap in the face, and, suddenly, that fear - that nervous feeling of rejection - was gone. Naruto felt the same as him. There was no other explanation. Who kissed their friends if they didn't want something more with them?

An excitement surged in his veins, lighting Sasuke up with a welcoming feeling of giddiness.

"Listen, I'll understand if you -"

Sasuke grabbed a hold of his cheeks and pulled him close, smashing his lips against the blond's. Naruto tasted like chocolate pudding, and while Sasuke didn't like sweet things he couldn't get enough of him. It was intoxicating, and as Naruto bit gently on his bottom lip Sasuke knew he was hooked, already dependent after just one taste.

They broke apart (unfortunately) and Sasuke pressed his forehead against Naruto's, licking his lips as he breathed deeply.

"You're such a fucking loser."

Naruto laughed loudly, grinning from ear to ear with shining eyes. "But I'm a cool loser, yea?"

Sasuke leaned in again, ready to lose himself in the feel of Naruto. "The coolest…"

They spent the night as one, under the bright stars that brought them together. As Sasuke was being gently pushed back on the blanket, his mind was still, no twenty different outcomes, no overthinking. The only thought, the only thing that mattered, was Naruto - and he wouldn't wish it any other way.


End file.
